


Keep on watching

by JanaRumpandRCJawnn (JanaRumpandRCJawwn)



Series: Modern Magic [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Casual Sex, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCJawwn/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCJawnn
Summary: “We have a very interested audience, it seems.”“I do love audiences.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For kinktober, prompt: voyeurism
> 
> Us: have so much worldbuilding concerning social relations  
> Us: introduce them with porn

It had been a wild night. Kenjirou had drank all he could of blood mixed with wine, enough so that he even sang along to the ridiculous karaoke before passing out on the couch. 

He woke up an unknown amount of time later, face smudged to a cushion. Music and light still came from the TV, though much quieter now. There was movement in his line of sight when he looked up, to which his cheeks heat up. 

On the armchair right in front of him two people made out, and it wasn't hard to get who. The typical incubus tail whipping around and that fucking ass to it attached were obviously Kuroo's. The hands squeezing said ass he also was quite familiar with, what with their magical tattoos and all. Kawanishi's red hair peeking from behind Tetsurou too would've been enough.

He shouldn’t watch, should go back to sleep. He couldn't take his eyes from it though, nor ignore Kuroo's moans even if he did. Even just their kissing made him feel a bit hot, and he was addled enough to not keep himself from reaching for his dick. Kawanishi's soft panting did nothing to hinder him either. He was still so fucking warm from all the blood he'd drank earlier, actually getting hard.

“Just fuck me already.”

He could easily understand how Kuroo’s career was so successful, he just sounded like he was in a porn setting already. Kuroo got up, turning to face the younger vampire as he took off his clothing, stripping like a professional, or close enough to Shirabu's image of that. The incubus smirked at him, winking as he bent over in front of Kawanishi and stepped out of his shorts. By the gods, Kuroo was so hard, his cock already leaking precum, and some part of Kenjirou wanted to dive in mouth first to that. The genie pulled Kuroo to his lap before Shirabu could do anything of the sort, though.

“We have a very interested audience, it seems.”

“I do love audiences.” 

Kenjirou somehow had the guts to start stroking himself as Taichi summoned lube - handling magic was so convenient at times - and started fingering Kuroo open, whose eyes never left Shirabu’s as he grinded against the fingers inside him. Kawanishi’s other hand was grounding against his stomach, fingers spread. They looked so hot, and Kenjirou could only watch as he touched himself. He didn’t want to take either of their places, content to be just where he was, to see them slowly wrecking each other. His mouth hanged open as the incubus started trembling on Kawanishi's hands, his body shivering as he hissed at the genie to just get on with it. 

“That was quick.”

Kuroo only nodded, as the genie stopped fingering him. He then started to ride him, Taichi pressing at his nipples all the while, biting his neck like a vampire would. All this did things to Shirabu, and he kept touching himself, joining in on the pants and moans, trying not to think of how shameful he looked laying there and watching too people fuck with a hand down his pants. But the shame aroused him too, the fact this was something people from ‘decent families’ shouldn’t do. 

He could feel himself getting closer and closer, and his orgasm came before either of theirs. All over his pants as he stared at Kuroo, who smirked and groaned, taking a deep breath off the sex-scented air. Shirabu could feel his cheeks growing redder but he wouldn’t dare to move. Specially not go into the bathroom and face Goshiki staring from the tub in case the mermaid was awake. So he just stayed there, still catching his breath and watching as Kawanishi came, burying himself deeper inside the incubus, who just kept going, visibly very satisfied with the whole situation, then finally came untouched and just slumped against Kawanishi.

“Well, that was....” Shirabu said awkwardly, trying to break the silence.

“The best sex in your life?” 

"Yeah, pretty much." He couldn't help but snort at himself before getting comfy to go back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked reading as much as we liked writing it. This was fun, despite porn not being our usual cup of tea
> 
> About worldbuilding! Kuroo is an incubus, feeds from sexual energy, works with porn (because of a certain social logic that will be hopefully later addressed). Kawanishi is a genie, who like incubi/sucubi feeds from aura emissions (pseudo science rocks, fight us) but more emotional and abstract than just sexual energy. Shirabu is a vampire born in a conservative family. All are legally classified as predators, which we'll also develop later if we can
> 
> Many kisses!


End file.
